ILLA-ILLA
by polarina1004
Summary: "The sweet blowing wind bursts my two cheeks warmly,that person's face I used to love comes up" My First's SuLay FF! Remake from Juniel's M/V; Illa-Illa


**Author :**

**Mblobyblo ( epikbloo_)**

**Cast :**

**Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)**

**Zhang Yixing (Lay)**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating :**

**PG-13**

**Summary :**

**"****_The sweet blowing wind bursts my two cheeks warmly,that person's face I used to love comes up_****"**

***Ryuu's Note***

**Fanfic kedua saya untuk fandom Screenplays .**

**Hasil remake dari M/V Juniel-eonnie dengan judul yang sama; Illa-Illa**

**Oke,**

**Check this Out! ^^**

**::SULAY || ILLA ILLA::**

**©Ravenous Vixen**

**[NORMAL POV]**

**_The sweet blowing wind bursts my two cheeks warmly,that person's face I used to love comes up_**

**_Oh~ just like a stranger who is out of sight, wild flower on the corner, the hidden memory when I'm by your side comes up_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ berkulit putih berjalan dengan senyum _angel_ terpampang diwajahnya. Dipundaknya, tersandang sebuah tas tabung panjang bertali berwarna hitam. Namanya, Kim Joonmyeon, tapi lebih sering dipanggil Suho. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir departemen seni rupa, Universitas Seoul.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah toko bunga sederhana yang bernuansa putih. Ia bersembunyi dibalik salah satu sisi kusen pintu. Matanya mengintip kedalam, memperhatikan seorang _namja_ ber-_sweater_ putih bersih dan jeans hitam yang memudar. Lagi-lagi, Suho tersenyum melihat _namja_ itu.

Oh, sedang jatuh cinta rupanya. Ia mungkin bisa disebut _stalker_. Bodoh memang, untuk ukuran _namja_ dewasa berumur 23 tahun, berusaha memperhatikan orang yang disukainya dari jauh. Tapi, dia harus melakukannya. Suho masih belum ada nyali untuk mendekati _namja_ itu.

"Ah!" pekiknya tertahan. Ia baru ingat akan sesuatu. Segera ia membuka tabung yang dibawanya dan mengeluarkan gulungan sedang berwarna putih dari dalamnya. Ia mengecek gambar yang dibuatnya semalam. Setelah yakin, ia meletakkan gulungan itu didepan pintu toko bunga dan segera meninggalkannya.

**[LAY POV]**

Hai. Aku Zhang Yixing. Kalian pasti mengira aku orang China, _ne_? Tepat sekali! Aku memang asli China dan menetap di Korea 3 tahun belakangan. Dan untuk mengusir rasa bosan, aku membuka kedai bunga ini. Walau tempatnya 'sedikit' terpencil dan jarang ada pengunjung, aku sudah cukup senang. Setidaknya aku banyak tahu tentang macam-macam bunga.

_JLEGER!_

Aku terkejut mendengar suara petir yang cukup kencang. Awan juga mendadak berwarna kelabu dan mendung. Ah, sebentar lagi pasti hujan. Aku harus segera memasukkan bunga-bunga yang kupajang diluar kedalam.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju keluar toko. Benar saja, rintik-rintik air mulai turun, dan mungkin dalam beberapa menit akan semakin deras.

_KREK_

'Eh?' aku terkejut mendapati sebuah gulungan yang tak sengaja kuinjak. Apa ini? Adakah salah seorang pelangganku yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan miliknya? Ah! Nanti saja! Bunga-bungaku lebih penting daripada gulungan itu. Buru-buru aku membawa keranjang-keranjang anyam yang berisi bunga-bunga itu masuk.

_GRESS_

Deras. Aku tiba-tiba merasa ada yang kulupakan. Apa ya? Aish! Salahkan betapa pikunnya aku pada hal-hal kecil! Tunggu, aku mulai ingat sesuatu.

'_Amatda_!' gulungan yang tadi kuinjak. Aku segera berlari-lari kecil keluar dan mendapati gulungan itu sudah seperempat basah. Yah, Zhang Yixing! Betapa~

Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau isinya penting? Proposal atau diagram perusahaan? Kalau aku disuruh mengganti bagaimana? Argh! _Baboya_!

Kuputuskan untuk mengeringkannya dengan _hair-dryer_ milikku. Sekitar sepuluh menit, dan gulungan itu mengering. Aku menghela nafas lega. Tak menyesal juga aku mengeringkannya.

'_Apa ya isinya? Kok aku jadi penasaran?_' setelah batinku berkata demikian, aku segera membuka gulungan itu. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku mendapati bahwa itu sebuah gambar sketsa seseorang. Itu kan...

_Aku!_

**_Illa Illa_ **

**_My baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa  
Never forget love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap lama sketsa itu. Siapa yang membuat sketsa ini? Kenapa dia tidak masuk dan memberikannya langsung? Apa dia sengaja meninggalkannya diluar, agar identitasnya tidak diketahui? Tapi, siapa dia? Kuamati lagi lukisan itu. O-oh, ada sesuatu di pojok lukisan itu. Tanda tangan? Bukan-bukan. Sebuah, nama samaran?

**_Guardian :)_**

Kepalaku langsung penat memikirkannya. Harusnya aku lebih peka terhadap sekitarku! Begini deh jadinya. Jangan-jangan, dia seorang dari pelangganku? Penggemar rahasia? Atau, _stalker_? Atau mungkin gabungan keduanya? Bagaimana orangnya? Latar belakangnya? Ish!

Kugulung lagi sketsa itu. Mungkin bisa kupikirkan lagi lain kali. Sekarang adalah waktuku mengisi jurnal harianku. Kuambil pensil dan kumulai menulis.

_Hari paling aneh yang pernah kualami. Seseorang datang secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan menaruh sketsa wajahku didepan pintu toko. Siapakah dia? Seorang penggemar rahasia-ku, kah? Apa aku mengenalnya? Kurasa jawabannya, tidak._

_Ini musim semi tahun ketiga-ku di Korea. Dan selama tiga tahun, baru kali ini aku mendapat kiriman seperti ini. Terlampau aneh. :/_

_Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin orang iseng yang ingin mengerjaiku._

**_-Yixing_**

**_Illa Illa_ **

**_First love is beautiful, first love is flower. If spring comes, your dazzling eyes are like flowers  
First love is like a kid, first love is clumsy. You shower me with love, I can't take (receive) it_**

**_Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, My love good-bye_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Hari ini Yixing sangat cantik—walau biasanya juga cantik. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang _sweater_ putih yang dikenakan Yixing tadi membuatnya nampak bersinar? Entahlah, dia tidak yakin. Mungkin hanya pemikiran anehnya.

Ia tiba-tiba menertawakan tingkahnya sendiri. Tersenyum-senyum tak jelas dan sendirian. Lebih sering menggambar sketsa, men-_stalker_ _namja_ yang bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Inikah yang disebut cinta pertama?

Bodoh memang. Suho baru merasakan cinta pertama pada umur dua puluh tiga tahun. Bahkan adiknya—Kim Jongin—sudah berpacaran sejak SMP. Dia kelainan, ya? Sepertinya juga tidak.

"Aku yang salah! Dulu aku sibuk belajar, sampai tidak memikirkan cinta!" gumamnya menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Suho merasa, cinta pertama itu benar-benar indah. Seperti yang dikatakan di drama-drama televisi yang sering ditonton _maid_-nya. Cinta pertama itu seperti bunga di musim semi, indah dan mempesona. Cinta pertama itu spesial, indah, berkesan, dan sejenisnya.

Yixing, begitu nama _namja_ yang disukai Suho. Darimana dia tahu? Salah satu pelanggan Yixing yang tak sengaja ditemuinya berkata demikian. Yah, dengan sedikit memohon-mohon, tentunya.

Cinta pertamanya pada Yixing seperti anak-anak. Begitu polos, lugu, dan murni. Juga agak kikuk. Bahkan untuk menatap muka Yixing saja, Suho yakin wajahnya akan langsung memerah seperti orang kedinginan atau demam. -_-

Intinya, Yixing telah merenggut semua perhatiannya. Sepotong hatinya sudah terkait dengan hati Yixing. Dan mungkin akan selalu begitu.

**«****.Mblobyblo.****«**

**_The stars in the dark night sky, that time I recall the memories, in my old diary, you come out._**

**_My baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa, baby illa illa illa  
Never forget love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Suho belum sempat 'mengunjungi' Yixing. Salahkan dosennya yang menyebalkan, memberinya mata kuliah tambahan tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Terpaksa ia tertahan di kampus sampai sore. Padahal toko bunga Yixing hanya buka sampai pukul 3 siang.

Malam ini, bintang bersinar terang dilangit. Saling berlomba menunjukkan sinar terbaiknya pada manusia. Ditemani bulan purnama sebagai rajanya.

Suho duduk dibalkon dengan sebuah kanvas sedang terpampang didepannya dan sebatang pensil ditangan kanannya. Ia menarik garis di kanvas itu dan mengulang-ulangnya beberapa kali, membentuk sebuah sketsa wajah. Wajah cantik Yixing. Wajah yang selalu tersenyum dan menampakkan _single-dimple_ yang manis.

Begitu selesai dengan sketsanya, Suho menatap sketsa itu sebentar. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, ke kiri dan ke kanan, memperhatikan apakah sudah simetris atau belum gambarnya. Setelah itu, dia tersenyum bangga. Satu lagi sketsa wajah Yixing yang berhasil diselesaikannya. Semoga besok ia bisa segera mengantarnya ke toko bunga Yixing.

Digulungnya sketsa itu dengan hati-hati dan memasukkannya kedalam tabung tempat ia biasa menaruh lukisan untuk dibawa keluar rumah. Dalam benaknya, sudah tersusun sebuah adegan dimana ia akan meletakkan lukisan itu didepan pintu dan masuk kedalam toko bunga untuk berpura-pura sebagai pelanggan baru.

"_Wait me_, Yixing-_a_~" gumamnya senang.

**_Illa Illa_ **

**_First love is beautiful, first love is flower. If spring comes, your dazzling eyes are like a flower  
First love is like a kid, first love is clumsy. You shower me with love. I can't take it._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suho memantapkan langkahnya menuju toko bunga Yixing. Dengan senyum terpancar di wajahnya. Ia mengendap, lalu bersembunyi lagi dibalik salah satu kusen pintu. Ia melihat kedalam, dimana Yixing sedang asyik mencium aroma bunga krisan putih dan tersenyum.

Ia mengeluarkan gulungan lukisan dari dalam tas tabungnya. Diletakannya gulungan itu didepan pintu toko bunga Yixing. Setelahnya, ia merapikan penampilannya. Ditariknya nafas panjang untuk menahan degup jantungnya yang mengencang.

_KRING_

"_Annyeong haseyo_~" sapa Suho sambil sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum. Yixing nampak sedikit terkejut dan tersenyum, dengan _smile-dimple_-nya untuk menyapa balik Suho.

"Tolong beberapa tangkai bunga lavender.." Yixing mengangguk, mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lavender dan merangkainya dengan plastik bening dan seutas tali berwarna ungu. Dalam waktu tiga menit, bucket bunga kecil buatan Yixing sudah berpindah tangan ke Suho.

Suho mengeluarkan dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won. Yixing baru hendak mengambil kembalian sebelum Suho berkata,

"Ambil saja kembaliannya! _Gomawo_!" Yixing menatap mata Suho dan mengangguk canggung. Suho tersenyum _angelic_ sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya keluar toko. Ia melangkah keluar dengan perasaan senang. Akhirnya! Dia berhasil menyapa Yixing, walau _namja_ itu hanya tersenyum. Mungkin dia tidak terlalu suka bicara pada orang baru, pikirnya.

Dan ia sempat menatap mata Yixing. Kedua obsidian itu nampak bening dan berkilau, seperti kaca. Ah, Suho saja langsung terpesona!

**«****.Mblobyblo.****«**

**[LAY'S SIDE]**

Yixing menatap sketsa yang ada dihadapannya. Senyumnya daritadi tak luntur-luntur juga. Apa ini? Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada _secret admirer_ itu? Bahkan ia belum pernah melihatnya? Tapi, yang membuat Yixing yakin bahwa orang itu spesial adalah dari kata-kata yang dituliskannya dibawah sketsa Yixing.

_Tuhan memang baik, mengirimkan sesosok malaikat untuk mengisi kekosongan hatiku_

_Dan aku dapat mengabadikan wajahnya dalam sketsa buatanku_

Dia bahkan tak bosan membaca tulisan itu berulang-ulang kali. Maknanya terlalu dalam. Yixing bahkan sampai tersipu jika ada yang mengucapkan itu padanya. Semuanya terasa begitu... indah.

Ia membuka buku bundel bersampul cokelat miliknya. Jurnal hidupnya. Ia mengambil pensil dan mulai menorehkan kata-kata disana.

_Hari ini aku jatuh cinta. Cinta pertamaku. Seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal, tapi berhasil membuatku jatuh hati pada dia. Kata-katanya yang ditunjukkan padaku, langsung membuatku tersipu._

_Benarkah dia yang dikirimkan Tuhan untukku?_

**_-Yixing_**

**_Illa Illa_ **

**_That time was so difficult, that time I didn't know oh~ I think I know it now  
I'm missing you, so I try to call you illa illa illa illa, illa illa illa_**

**_Illa illa illa illa, never forget love_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah kebahagiaan tidak akan bertahan lama. Begitu juga dengan yang dirasakan Suho. Baru tadi siang, dia merasa amat bahagia karena menyapa Yixing untuk pertama kalinya, setelah sekian lama. Tapi begitu sampai rumah, ia mendapat kabar yang langsung menenggelamkan kebahagiaannya.

Ia akan mendapat beasiswa S2 ke Inggris karena prestasi baiknya. Bukankah harusnya ia gembira? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin pergi kesana. Sudah berulang kali ia memohon-mohon pada dosennya untuk membatalkan semua itu. Sayangnya, semua itu mustahil. Universitasnya bisa dituntut dengan tuduhan pemalsuan pengajuan proposal.

Suho terduduk lemas di balkon rumahnya. Ditemani semilir angin malam yang dingin, ia menatap tiket pesawat ditangannya dengan sedih. Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Yixing, bahkan disaat ia baru mulai langkah awalnya? Kenapa Tuhan begitu jahat untuk tidak memberinya sedikit waktu lagi untuk lebih dekat dengan Yixing, setidaknya sebagai teman?

Ia berpikir sebentar. Sampai akhirnya keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing besok, entah siap atau tidak. Ia harus bisa. Karena mungkin ditahun-tahun kedepan ia tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

**«****.Mblobyblo.****«**

Suho sudah berdiri disana selama beberapa menit tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Yixing memandangnya bingung, ada apa pria didepannya ini?

"Eumm~ mungkin ini sedikit aneh—" ucap Suho dengan terbata. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kalung tas tabungnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan mental. _Ayolah, Suho! Kau bisa!_—batinnya.

"Namaku, Kim Joonmyeon, ah, kau bisa memanggilku Suho. Mungkin ini sedikit aneh, tapi—" Suho menghela nafasnya pelan, berusaha mengontrol degup jantungnya tak karuan. _Sedikit lagi, Joonmyeon!_—kuatnya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Yixing membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Suho tak mengerti.

"Mungkin sedikit aneh jika aku mengatakan ini, tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Ani, aku mencintaimu! Maaf ini sedikit mengganggu, tapi, bisakah kita—berteman?" Yixing masih terkejut dan tidak merespon Suho sama sekali. Ia terdiam, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata-pun, begitu juga Suho. Sebersit rasa kecewa mulai muncul dalam benaknya.

'_Sudah kuduga_'—batinnya sedih. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari sana. Mungkin Yixing menganggapnya gila.

"Maaf mengganggumu dengan pernyataan yang mungkin menurutmu gila ini. Aku, permisi," Suho melangkahkan kakinya keluar toko dan berdiri terpaku disana. Tas tabungnya terjatuh begitu saja. Perjuangannya sia-sia, ia bahkan sudah kalah sebelum berperang. Ia segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

**«****.Mblobyblo.****«**

**[LAY POV]**

Apa _namja_ itu sudah pergi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada rasa bersalah dalam benakku? Apa mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan karena tidak menanggapi ucapannya? Aish, _jeongmal_!

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan mendapati _namja_ itu tidak disana. Kuhela nafasku, dia pasti kecewa karena aku tidak menanggapi perkataannya. Mataku menangakap sebuah tas tabung yang tadi dibawa _namja_ itu. Kenapa ditinggal?

Kupungut tas itu dan kubuka tutupnya. Gulungan kertas. Aku mengambil dan membukanya. Mataku membelalak mendapati bahwa itu sketsa wajahku dalam lain waktu, namun sama seperti yang dikirimkan _secret admirer_-ku dulu. Mungkinkah...

Dadaku seketika sesak dan air mata sudah bergumul untuk segera keluar dari mataku. Bodoh, bodoh! Aku telah menyakitinya!

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mata itu jatuh tanpa kuminta. Tatapanku masih terarah ke sketsa itu. Kim Joonmyeon. Suho. Guardian. Ah ya! Aku begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya. Selamat, Yixing, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi!

_Dan opsi itu membuatku takut_

**_Illa Illa_ **

**_If first love is disease, first love is a fever. If it suffers like crazy, because it's a kid  
It's not a first love, first love is foolish. Because I love you too much, I can't have you._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[NORMAL POV – YIXING'S SIDE]**

**_7 years later..._**

Yixing menatap tiga sketsa yang dipaparkannya diatas meja dan sebuah buku jurnal ditumpuk ditengah-tengahnya. Tatapan Yixing sangat sendu, rasa menyesal itu kembali datang. Opsi yang dulu dipikirkannya benar-benar terjadi. Ia tidak lagi melihat Suho datang ke toko bunganya, sama sekali.

Berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, Yixing sudah menunggu kemunculan Suho. Namun, nihil. Namja itu sama sekali tidak muncul. Ini sudah tahun ketujuh Yixing menunggu, Suho belum juga muncul kehadapannya. Ia bahkan menolak tawaran beberapa temannya untuk kembali ke Changsa—tempat kelahirannya. Demi Suho.

Kenangan-kenangan kecil Yixing dan Suho berputar dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis, ia ingin mengulang semua itu, setidaknya sekali. Ia merindukan Suho, ingin melihat Suho. Bagaimana _namja_ itu sekarang? Apakah dia sudah berkeluarga? Memiliki anak? Hidup bahagia disebuah rumah penuh cinta? Melupakan Yixing yang kini menunggunya?

_"__Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Suho? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau masih kecewa padaku? Aku sudah menunggumu tujuh tahun, Suho. Kapan kau akan kembali?_" air mata Yixing menetes begitu saja. Ia menggigit bibirnya, untuk menahan rasa sesak membuncah dalam dadanya.

"_Aku akan selalu menunggumu, Suho. Sampai kapanpun itu. Tak peduli kau menemuiku bersama istri dan anakmu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, sekali saja. Setidaknya, aku ingin melihatmu bahagia.._" Yixing memejamkan matanya, berharap kata-katanya benar-benar sampai kedalam benak Suho.

Perlahan, tangannya terangkat sebatas dada. Matanya sudah terbuka. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, membentuk sebuah gerakan. Bahasa isyarat.

Satu-satunya alat komunikasinya selama ini.

'_Nado dangsineul saranghamnida_*' begitu kira-kira arti gerakan itu. Yixing menangis lagi, ia tahu, harusnya ia membalas perasaan Suho waktu itu. Setidaknya, ia bisa berkata berkata pada Suho bahwa dia juga mencintainya. Sekalipun ia harus tahu diri karena dia... bisu.

_Setidaknya perasaannya tersampaikan_

_Walau terlambat_

**_Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, My love good-bye  
Illa illa illa, illa illa illa, illa illa illa, My love good-bye_**

**::FIN::**

**_Nado dangsineul saranghamnida : Aku juga mencintaimu _****(maaf kalo salah! ^^)**

***Ryuu's Note***

**Apakah ending-nya buruk? Tentu saja, saya masih belum bisa menulis ending yang memuaskan. Mianhae, yeorobeun~ u,u**

**Terima kasih kepada Juniel-eonnie atas MV-nya, saya sangat terharu dan berhasil dapat ide untuk me-remake-nya dengan versi saya sendiri, dengan pairing SuLay ... :)**

**Oke,**

**Mind to review?**

**Salam heaven :))**


End file.
